Sometimes, large CFRP components are mostly produced using what is known as automated fibre placement (AFP) technology. For this purpose, system technology having very large dimensions is required. Said technology is mostly a laying robot which runs in a suspended manner on a gantry, what is known as a fibre-placement head or tape-laying head, which lays fibres on a shaping tool, for example the negative form of a fuselage portion of an aircraft or spacecraft. In this case, by passing over the tool, a wide laying web comprising a plurality of (for example 32) fibre webs or tapes that are in parallel and directly adjacent to one another is laid.
One approach to a fibre-laying apparatus which differs from such installations is described in DE 20 2011 110 519 U1. In this case, a rail system comprising a plurality of rails and a plurality of laying robots is provided, which can be moved along the rails on the rail system. The laying robots and the rail system are controlled by means of a central master computer. The laying robots are each configured to lay an individual object in the form of a roving or a sliver on a tool.